NarutoShugo Chara One Shot
by MisfitzNinja69
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Ikuto living in the same apartment...together?


It was another beautiful day in Konoha. All was peaceful until a loud blonde came. He was singing his favorite song by My Chemical Romance. "Teenagers age the living shit out of me..." Naruto sang until he was at the door of his and 2 of his roomates apartment. Naruto tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He searched his pockets for the key, but it wasn't there. Naruto then banged on the door, but no one answered. Naruto kept banging until FINALLY someone answered the damn door. A guy with blue hair and purplish eyes opened the door. "What do you want," the guy asked with a bored voice. "Ikuto I live here so BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted hurting Ikuto's ears. Ikuto moved out of the way so that Naruto can get by, "Don't make to much noise Sasuke is asleep, and I don't want to save your ass again." "I can handle Teme," Naruto says using Sasuke's nickname that he gave him. "uh-huh keep telling yourself that," Ikuto mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Naruto screamed in anger. "Keep your fucking mouth shut! If you don't, your death will await you," Ikuto whispered yelled. "WHY?!" Naruto screamed. Ikuto face something bounced off the couch and on Naruto in a flash. "You're going to die dobe," Sasuke grinded through his teeth. Naruto's face was shocked in horror of what Sasuke will do with him. "ummm I'm just gonna,"Sasuke looked up at Ikuto in anger,"uh go!" Ikuto ran to his room. Sasuke looked back down at Naruto. "Sasuke! I'm sorry! I didn't-" Naruto was interupted by Sasuke rapping his hands around Naruto's throat. "I guess I can't bring Sakura over tonight cause you're going to kill me," Naruto choked out. Sasuke paused his killing Naruto thingy. Soon after Sasuke thought, he got off of Naruto and sat on his bed/couch. Ikuto finally came out of his bedroom and noticed Naruto was not dead."well I expected you to be dead," Ikuto said to Naruto. Sasuke smirked and did a little bit of a chuckle. "Why didn't you save me CatBoy!" Naruto yelled at "CatBoy". Ikuto glared at Naruto for using the nickname he gave him. "Anyways...I think we should watch a movie," Ikuto says. Naruto shot up and screamed," The Green Hornet!" "Batman," Sasuke says cooly. "Alright Batman it is," Ikuto says and puts Batman in the DVD player. "WHAT?! WHY?! Green Hornet is soooo much better," Naruto exclaims. "prove it," Sasuke says. "MAKE ME!" Naruto yells. Sasuke smirks and says,"exactly." After the movie was over Ikuto and Naruto were passed out. Sasuke took his chance and went to get some sleep in a REAL bed. He went into Ikuto's room like hell he was going to go to take a nap in Naruto's room. Sasuke didn't know Ikuto saw himk get up and go in his room. Ikuto sat up after Sasuke locked himself in Ikuto's room. He went over to Naruto, who was snoring do damn loud, and woke him up."What you want," Naruto asked in a sleeply voice. "Sasuke went in my room and locked himself inside my room,"Ikuto said. "So?" Naruto asked confused why Ikuto is giving him this information. Ikuto sighed. "Sasuke! Get the hell out of my room!" Ikuto yelled. "NO! THIS IS MY ROOM NOW!" Sasuke yelled back. "Don't make me call your brother!" Ikuto said waiting for Sasuke to reply. "What's he going to do," Sasuke asked kinda of unsure if Ikuto would do such a thing. Ikuto picked up the house phone and dialed Itachi's number. It took two rings and finally Itachi picked up. "Yeah?" Itachi said through the phone. "I need your help." Ikuto said. "...Why?" Itachi asked confused."Your brother stole my room and I want it back." Ikuto said. "...ugh...fine...I'll be there just let me get dressed first." Itachi said then hung up. 15 minutes later a knock came from the apartment door. Ikuto answered it. "That way," Ikuto said pointing to the door to his room. Itachi tried turning the knob, but it was locked. "Is there a window in your room, Ikuto," Itachi asked. "Yeah," Ikuto answered. "I'm going to make some ramen." Naruto said heading to the kitchen. "And nobody cares," Itachi mumbled under his breath. Ikuto heard what Itachi said and chuckled softly. Naruto apprantly didn't hear Itachi's comment. "Anyways...Is there a way to get to the window," Itachi asked. Ikuto was about to answer but Itachi held up a hand indicating for him not to speak."WITHOUT using the door, Ikuto," Itachi hissed. "ok, ok umm...there's a balcony that leads to the window. BUT! I don't know if it's locked or not," Ikuto said. Itachi sighs and says "how about I check anyways." "Yeah you do that," Ikuto said while he sat on Sasuke's bed/couch. Itachi walked out on the balcony. Five minutes later Itachi came back...with no Sasuke. "Well," Ikuto asked. "I got nothing, so I'm just going to leave and let YOU handle this," Itachi said while backing up towards the door and turning the knob. With that he left with Ikuto in thought of how he will get his room back. Then he got an idea. Ikuto lifted up his index finger and said "lightbulb," imatating Grue from dospicable me. Naruto looked at him and said"oh god please don't involve me cat-boy." Ikuto glared at Naruto for using his "pet name". "Well, I wasn't but since you used my "pet-name" I think I will involve you in my plan to get my room back," Ikuto said. Naruto facepalmed and mumbeled to him self about how he should shut his big mouth next time "the cat" has a plan. "Ohhh Sasu-gay," Ikuto made sure making the gay stand out in the name. After hearing a few growls from Sasuke, he finally answered Ikuto,"What?" "Can I have my room back," Ikuto asked. Naruto tried to tip-toe away but Ikuto caught Naruto's arm and made him sit on the floor. "No," Sasuke said through the door. "I hope you do know what me and Naruto-kun did in there," Ikuto purred out. Naruto went pale. His face was price-less. Ikuto had to keep from laughing if he wanted his room back. Naruto almost looked like he was trying to figure out what he and Ikuto did in that room."hn," Sasuke said. " I hope you didn't sit or Kami help you that you didn't lay in the bed," Ikuto said. You could here a _THUNK_ as someone hit the floor from Ikuto's bedside. "tsk tsk naughty Naruto knows a few things in bed," Ikuto said impressed. "Wha-" Naruto was cut off by Ikuto's hand slapping his mouth shut. "Sasuke are you ok in there," Ikuto asked concerned. "go away," Sasuke said in a serious tone. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm gay, and my mad lover is Naruto-kun here. And we, my dear Sasuke, had .sex. And Sas-,"Ikuto was yet again interupted by the fool. "WHAT!?WE DID NO-,"Naruto was interupted by Ikuto. "Shut up. I want my room back and this is the only way I can think of getting my room back without actually mentally harrassing Sasuke," Ikuto whispered to Naruto while covering Naruto's big mouth with his hand. Suddenly Ikuto's door flew open and a angry Sasuke emerged. Ikuto and Naruto both stopped looking at each other and looked at Sasuke. "Make room for the King, Naruto," Ikuto said while smirking. Naruto and Ikuto both moved sideways and bowed. "All hail King Sasu-GAY," Naruto said while trying not to fall down laughing. As Sasuke walked between them, he bonked both of them on the head and went back to his bed/couch. Ikuto rubbed his head muttering a few words under his breath. Naruto screamed in horror as the pain ran through his ramen eating body. Ikuto took his chance, while Sasuke plopped down on the couch, to run in his room and lock the door. "Ikuto I thought I was getting some action tonight," Naruto yelled while crawling to Ikuto's bedroom door. "I don't need you anymore Naruto I got my room back," Ikuto yelled back at Naruto. Sasuke's face was price-less. Naruto went back to his room sulking. Ikuto soon came out of his cave, and leaned out the door. "Oh Sasuke," Ikuto said deeply. "Hn," Sasuke asked without turning his head towards Ikuto. " I love you, and I hope we can have some time like me and Naruto," Ikuto said sweetly. Sasuke made a face and said," tch I don't want you." "So you _NEED _me," Ikuto asked. "Go away," Sasuke said coldly. "I'M ORDERING PIZZA," Naruto's voice rang through the apartment. "And no one cares," Sasuke mumbled. "I hope you do know I was joking about me being gay, but I can't say to much about Naruto not being gay," Ikuto said quietly so that only Sasuke could hear. "I know." Sasuke said in a bored voice. Ikuto smiled," no you didn't now stop lying." "Just go back to your pathetic room," Sasuke said. "Alright, chicken ass," Ikuto said laughing while quickly turning to his room and locking the door. Soon banging came from Ikuto's door. Ikuto locked every window. And for extra cover he called someone and he hid in the closet with a chibi Itachi. Then everything went silent. "Sasuke! Naruto! What did you two do," a voice Ikuto knew too well rang through the apartment. Konoha's Cherry Blassom. A loud thud came from the living room from the couch. Sasuke groaning in pain. Naruto screaming in horror. Ikuto hugging chibi Itachi. "So uh...Watcha got there Ikuto," a voice next to the blue haired teen asked. Ikuto looked to his left and saw the one person he didn't want to see at the momment...Itachi. Ikuto screamed in terror.


End file.
